23
by Cesar14399
Summary: ONE-SHOT Michi/ Dejen un review


Bueno, hola, quiero decirles que este es primer one-shot, ademas es mi primer songfic, y la cancion sera "23", es un Michi, este fanfic relata como se conocieron y todo eso, este fanfic esta dedicado a todos mis lectores, este es un regalo para todos por mi mes y medio de estadia con ustedes, fue muy emocionante, y este es mi regalo para ustedes. Que los disfruten

**23**

**Ahora..**

Mimi estaba muy feliz, tenia todo lo que pidio, un marido que la ama y la protege, y que le dio el regalo mas hermoso de todos, un bebe, de verdad estaba muy feliz, formo una familia, una muy amorosa y afectiva, como la que tenia, y muy unida como la de Tai.

Estaba con su bebe que tiene mas o menos 6 meses de edad, era un niño, tenia unos hermosos ojos color miel, se parecia a su padre, pero tenia el genio de ella, era algo caprichoso y jugueton, la verdad su primer hijo, es la perfecta amalgama de Tai y Mimi, no podia pedir mas, apenas tenian 25 y 24, respectivamente.

.

Su marido, es muy atento con ella, aunque el embarazo fue muy duro, nunca la dejo sola, aunque arruinaria sus rutinas de ejercicio y nutricion, que eran obligatorias para el mejor equipo de Japon, era un prodigio, la verdad tener a una hermosa mujer, que canta, baila y actua, y un hijo, que le alegra a ambos el dia, la verdad, era la perfeccion, pero no todo fue color de rosa y servido en bandeja de plata, hubo complicacion de parte de sus vidas antes de comenzar.

**Hace 2 años **

Mimi, acaba de salir, de una relacion, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Michael, su novio de secundaria, estuvieron 8 años, hubo peleas, hubo celos, hubo de todo, pero la razon del rompimiento era que ya no habia amor, ella queria bailar, cantar, actuar, queria formar una familia, pero su ex, no tenia los mismos sueños, le dijo que era lo que mas queria en la vida, asi que tomo sus maletas, y se dirigio a su natal Odaiba, a volver a ser la que era, pero se sentia perdida, se sentia sola, queria ser feliz, ser lo que ella quiere, tener una familia.

* * *

_**Everybody needs an anchor **_

_**A little something that makes you stay **_

_**An incentive **_

_**Someone to fight for **_

_**Because no one really needs so much space**_

* * *

Y para lograrlo, hizo lo que mejor hacia, que era cantar y bailar, pero por sobre todo cantar, a penas tenia 22 pero era un prodigio, nunca consiguio que una empresa discografica, le diera un trato, y para llenar ese vacio, se la paso cantando en bares, hasta que una noche, en el bar que concurria a veces a cantar, ya habia terminado la final de un partido muy importante, a ella no le importaba el futbol, no mas desde que se marcho de EEUU, y se quedo alla tambien su fe en Dios, era muy devota, pero no entendia por que ninguna relacion funcionaba, hasta que los jugadores del equipo de futbol, se habian vuelto locos, por los goles que metieron, en especial los de su capitan Tai Kamiya, mientras que Mimi, se encontraba en el escenario, evitandolos. Despues de un rato todo se volvio un caos, todos estaban muy ebrios, excepto el capitan, no queria envenar su cuerpo, y a diferencia de sus compañeros, no destruyo el lugar, iban de un lado a otro chocandose entre si, y en unas de esas, derribaron a la delicada Mimi, dejandola en el suelo, y ahí no pudo dejar de llorar, porque nada le salia bien, hasta que un muchacho, le ofrecio su mano, para ayudarla, y en ese momento en que ambos se dieron la mano del otro, sintieron una corriente, y en ese momento ya estaban viendose.

* * *

_**A couple years ago I was lonely **_

_**I used to think that there was no God **_

_**But then you looked at me with your blue eyes**_

_**And my agnosticism turned into dust**_

* * *

Cuando vieron los ojos del otro, hubo una conexion muy fuerte

-Hola, me llamo Tai Kamiya, perdon por la brutalidad de mis compañeros, el alcohol y ellos, son como el agua y el aceite, no se pueden mezclar-dijo el sonriendole

-Emmm hola, me llamo Mimi Tachikawa, eres una mal payaso-dijo ella riendose

-Osea que me falta mucho para licenciarme de payaso- dijo queriendo ser simpatico

-No estas muy lejos de serlo- dijo ella sonriendole

-Te encuentras bien, la caida debio doler?- dijo preocupado

-Bueno al principio si, pero ahora me encuentro mejor que nunca-dijo muy sonrojada

-Estamos igual- dijo sonrojado

* * *

_**How well you know me **_

_**That I don't care if the rest don't **_

_**It doesn"t matter to me, no **_

_**As long as you love me **_

_**As long as we still have each other **_

* * *

-Y que celebraban, que estaban muy brutos?- dijo ella para romper el hielo

-Bueno, Mimi, estas en frente de los campeones de futbol de Japon- dijo queriendo ser el ganador

-Que tonto jajajaja- dijo sonriendole

-Bueno jejeje, este la verdad, es un gran triunfo, este ha sido mi mas grande sueño, desde que era un niño, siempre quise, hacerme escuchar, y lo hice en mi mejor forma, y es jugando al futbol, mi mas grande amor-dijo algo nostalgico

-Vaya, sabes yo tambien, quise hacerme escuhar, pero atraves del canto, el baile y la actuacion, pero no he tenido suerte- dijo con una lagrima en la cara

-Oye no te preocupes, siempre vas a lograr tus sueños, si te lo propones, mira yo crei en mis sueños, tu debes creer en los tuyos- dijo el dandole esperanzas

* * *

_**I knew we had something **_

_**From the moment I met you **_

_**I knew we had something **_

_**No one thought it could be true**_

* * *

-Gracias, por tu apoyo, sabes todo me ha ido muy mal, sali de una relacion de 8 años, no llegue hacerme escuchar y creo que esto ya estaba escrito en el destino, no crees?-dijo de feliz, a un poco triste y luego confundida

-Pues si tu crees que el destino, te trajo cosas malas al principio, entonces te dice que este preparada para los buenos tiempos-dijo feliz

-Y tu crees en el destino?- dijo cambiando de tema

-Pues si, en mi destino es ser el mejor juador de futbol a los 23 años-dijo orgulloso de si mismo

-Osea que te queda mucho por delante-dijo sonriendole

* * *

_**Do you believe in destiny? **_

_**Because I do as I did then **_

_**When you were only 23**_

* * *

Ella jamas se sintio tan augusto con un chico, pero el era diferente.

-Oye?-pregunto sonrojado

-Dime- dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo

-No se, si te gustaria salir algun dia de estos, ya sabes, a pasear, a ver una peli, a comer un helado o a cenar?- pregunto avergonzado

-Me gustaria, pero con una condicion- pregunto decidida

-Dime- dijo curioso

-Prometeme algo- dijo ella

-Que cosa te prometo?- pregunto el

-Prometeme que no es una broma, ya han jugado vatias veces conmigo, y tu eres un buen chico-dijo algo seria

-Esta cita es tan verdadera, como mi cabello alborotado- se rio de si mismo, y ella tambien lo hizo

-Jajaja bueno, ahora eres un payaso recibido-dijo mirando sus ojos y despues su cabello, y no pudo parar de reirse

-Jajajaja, la noche es joven, quieres que sea hoy la cita?- dijo con verguenza

-Vayamos- y los dos se fueron del bar

Y los dos se encontraban en el parque, bañados con la luz de la luna, y el no podia dejar de mirarla, se veia muy hermosa, sentia algo estraño, y el para romper el hielo hablo el primero

-Asi que cantas, bailar y actuas, es muy impresionante- dijo el

-No es para tanto, solo es un hobbie, pero es mas una forma de liberacion- dijo feliz

-Vaya, eres impresionante- dijo sonrojado

-Gracias- dijo sonrojada

-Me darias una pequeña muestra?- dijo curioso

-Osea bailar o cantar? Ahora? Aqui?- pregunto dudosa

-Ya te oi cantar, y cantas muy hermoso, pero podria mostrarme un baile, si es que no te molesta- dijo algo arrepentido por decir eso

-No, no me molesta, solo que nadie me pidio que bailara- dijo melancolicamente

-Debes bailar muy hermoso, y estoy seguro de eso- dijo decicido

-Gracias- y comenzo a bailar

* * *

_**God knows that I'm a good dancer **_

_**My feet can move to the music he plays **_

_**But there were times I asked for an answer **_

_**When he was acting in mysterious ways **_

* * *

Tai se quedo boquiabierto al ver como bailaba, la verdad que fue muy hermoso y le aplaudio

-Vaya bailas muy bien- dijo sonrojado

-Gracias, nunca nadie me lo dijo- dijo muy feliz

-Pues me alegra ser el primero-dijo sonriendo

Y en ese momento Mimi vio una notificacion en su celular, de que su ex, esta en una nueva relacion, a ella le salia lagrimas por eso

-Oye dime que te pasa?- pregunto preocupado

-Nada- dijo triste

-No puedes llorar por nada, todo tiene un porque- dijo compadeciendola

-Bueno, pues... Es mi ex, ya tiene una nueva novia, me cambio muy facil- dijo triste

-Pero si es tu ex, porque lloras por el?- pregunto por la tristeza de la joven

-Es que el era el que mas queria en el mundo, pero..- dijo llorando

-Pero..?- pregunto el

-Pero se acabo el amor con el, y vine aqui, a reencontrarme, y ahora te estoy haciendo pasar la peor cita del mundo, lo siento- dijo llorando todavia

-No es la peor cita del mundo, porque estas tu, desde que te vi, tu sonrisa hermosa me hizo lanzar una sonrisa- dijo sonrojado, y ella le dio una hermosa sonrisa

* * *

_**There were nights that I stayed up crying **_

_**Cause I was certain that things wouldn't change **_

_**But then you came and I saw you smiling **_

_**Just like an angel, so beautifully strange **_

* * *

Y el vio de nuevo su sonrisa que emanaba rayos de sol, y vio esos labio, delgados y hermosos

-Gracias Tai, por lo que dijiste, ya casi nunca sonrio, pero por primera vez he sonreido y es por ti- dijo feliz y sonrojada

-De nada, de verdad tienes una hermosa sonrisa- dijo muy sonrojado

-Eres especial, no se porque te la pasas conmigo, si debes tener un millon de chicas detras de ti-dijo desilucionada

-Eso es verdad, pero hay algo diferente en ti, que me gusta- dijo sonrojado

-Gracias, tu tambien eres diferente a otros que he conocido- diho sonrojada

Y quedaron en un momento incomodo y silencioso, y se fueron a sentar en la banca mas cercana, ella puso sus manos en las banca mientras estaba sentada, el hizo lo mismo solo que la mano de el, estaba sobre la de ella, y entonces se miraron, y vieron sus manos juntas, y se sonrojaron como un tomate, y luego separaron su mano hacia ellos, y se quedaron en silencio, y el la vio, era tan hermoso con su cabello ondulado, y sus ojos miel y sus labios finos y rosados, que el queria besar,

-Oye- dijo el

-Si- y ella se volteo

-Ya debo irme, tengo practica, si quieres te puedo acompañar a tu casa- dijo para que le creyera y pudiera hacer su causa, y muy sonrojado

-Si claro, gracias- dijo sonrojada

Y ellos se fueron a la casa de la chica, y como buen caballero, la acompoño hasta la puerta

-Fue un placer conocerte Tai-dijo un poco sonrojada

-Igualmente Mimi, podriamos juntarnos mañana, si te parece?- dijo algo avergonzado

-Me parece bien- dijo sonriente

-Bueno, paso por ti mañana a las 5, te parece?- dijo feliz

-Me parece perfecto, adios-

-Adios-

Y se iban a despedir, con la tipica despedida de un beso en el cachete, pero el queria besarla, asi que giro su cabeza, para darle un inocente beso

* * *

_**And then you touched me **_

_**It's like you were made for me, oh **_

_**Like it was all meant to be, oh **_

_**And I was sure that you would love me **_

_**And that we'd always have each other **_

* * *

Ese beso fue corto, y despues de la separacion, se miraron a los ojos, y no se detuvieron de mirarse, y se dieron otro beso, fue largo y romantico, y cuando se separon, vieron sus ojos miel y café, y sentian amor

-Mimi, se que no nos conocemos mucho, pero quiero saber todo de ti, quiero protegerte, quiero vivir una vida contigo, no me la imagino sin ti- dijo el

-Tai, yo tambien, siento que te quiero, a pesar de lo poco que nos conocemos- dijo ella feliz

-Yo tambien siento que te quiero- dijo feliz

Y luego se siguieron besandose, hasta que se quedaron sin aire

* * *

_**I knew we had something **_

_**From the moment I met you **_

_**And I knew we had something **_

_**No one thought it could be true **_

_**Hey do you believe **_

_**Do you believe in destiny? **_

_**'Cause I do as I did then **_

_**When you were only 23**_

* * *

Y desde ese momento, ellos nunca se separaron, por fin habian encontrado la pieza que faltaban en su vida, tuvieron sus peleas, pero siempre lo arreglaban

**Un año mas tarde**

-Oye Mimi, desde que te conoci, supe que eras la mujer para mi, te gustaria ser mi esposa- dijo el arrodillado mostrando el diamante del anillo

-Por dios Tai, si - y en ese momento ella se tiro encima de el y se dieron un gran beso apasionado

**Luego de 2 meses**

-Tai Kamiya acepta a usted a Mimi Tachikawa, como su legitima esposa, hasta que la muerte los separe?- dijo el ministro

-Acepto- y vino el niño con los anillos, y tomo el anillo de la esposa, y la coloco en el anular de la mano izquierda de su futura esposa

-Mimi Tachikawa acepta a usted a Tai Kamiya, como su legitimo esposo,hasta que la muerte los separe?- dijo el miistro, mirando a la novia para esperar su respuesta

-Acepto- y ella hizo lo mismo con el anillo del esposo

-Con el poder que me confieren, los declaro marido y mujer, ya puede besar a la novia- y ambos santificaron su union con un beso, y todos celebraron

**Despues...**

-Tai debo que decirte algo-dijo nerviosa

-Que pasa?- pregunto curioso

-Estoy...- y le mostro la prueba de embarazo, mientras se mordia el labio inferior, y en ese momento Tai se desmaya, y ella se preocupo y el le dijo

-Vamos a ser papas?- dijo emocionado al ver las dos rallitas en la prueba

-Si, mi amor- dijo llorando

**5 meses despues**

-Miren aqui, esta es el brazo- señalo el ginecologo a la pantalla, y ambos futuros padres se enternecieron-y ahí esta su piernita-dijo haciendo emocionar a los padres-Quieren saber el sexo del bebe?

-Claro que si- dijo mimi

-Va a ser...- hizo una pausa dramatica, y los padres se mordian sus uñas-... Un varon

**4 meses despues**

-Denle la bienvenida a nuestro hijo- dijeron Tai y Mimi al unisono

-Y como se llama? porque tengo una gran lista- dijo la mama de mimi

-Primero nosotros- dijo la mama de tai

-No, nosotros- grito la familia Tachikawa

-Nosotros- gritaron la familia Kamiya

-Se llama Benjamin-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, para evitar una pelea entre las dos familia

-Que hermoso nombre-dijeron ambas familias

**Ahora**

Estaba Mimi, con su bebe recordando, su pasado con su esposo, y de pronto llega el

-De que hablaban mis dos amores- dijo divertido

-Hola amor, le hablaba de cuando nos conocimos cuando tenias 23- dijo feliz

* * *

_**I knew we had something **_

_**From the moment I met you **_

_**And I knew we had something **_

_**No one thought it could be true **_

_**Hey do you believe **_

_**Do you believe in destiny? **_

_**'Cause I do as I did then **_

_**When you were only 23**_

* * *

Y en ese momento el bebe Benjamin balbuceo, haciendo que ambos padres se rieran y se emocionaran.

Bueno es todo, y la verdad disfrute mucho escribiendo este fanfic, es mi primer one-shot, tambien mi primer songfic, tambien el primero, que hablo sobre el pasado, presente y futuro, el primero que uso guion en vez de comillas para los dialogos, y el primero que es dedicado a alguien, a todos mis lectores, a los comentan, para todos ustedes, este es mi regalo por mis 45 dias aqui, y creo que es un buen regalo para todos ustedes, asi que quiero un enorme aplauso para todos ustedes, por ayudarme a llegar hasta este punto.

Debo decir que tengo unos problemitas, este fanfic los escribi el sabado, pero estaba planeado para hoy osea 2 de Febrero, o en lo que seria en Argentina, pero descubri, que tiendo a ser perfeccionista, me cuesta admitirlo, y asi que hay ciertos cambios y detalles omitidos.

Algunas notas:- estaba pensado en un Takari, por eso la parte de ojos azules, pero iba a quedar mejor con Michi.

-Algunas partes, estan inspirados en algunos fanfics que he leido, como "no puedes llorar por nada".

-El nombre Benjamin, esta inspirado en mi amiga platonica Emma, estabamos conversando de "Te gustaria tener un/a hij " y ella me dijo que si, y si era varon se llamaria Benjamin, y me acorde de ella y puse ese nombre,

-me base un poco de la historia romantica de Shakira

-Ademas del tema 23, tambien esta el tema "Lo Que Mas"

-Agrege la parte del balbuceo, porque en el tema al final, Milan(el bebe) hace unos gemidos, y ella rie

-Se que no son relevantes estas notas, pero queria ponerlas

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, la verfad disfrute haciendo este fanfic para ustedes, desde ya gracias.


End file.
